Curse
by Charlotte river
Summary: What if ester put a curse on the originals to turn human and the only way to break it is to find your one true love? Please read first story
1. Chapter 1

What if the originals Kol,Klaus ,Elijah ,and Rebekah were curse by the mother?

Ester :You will become human and must have a human love you before you reach the age you die .Even though you are human you still have your vampire abilities minus compulsion.

Ring,Ring,Ring,Ring,Ring,Ring Kol roll out of bed quick start get dress when he notice that his clothes did not fit

"what the bloody hell ",thought Kol .

ahahahahahahahahahahahahah come from Rebekah room .

Kol rush to his sister room met by Elijah and Nik.

"What the matter Rebekah I was about to head out to find the newest doopplgahter ",ask a very annoyed and irritated Nik.

Rebekah scream ,"I 'm 14 and so is Kol your 15 and Elijah is 16."

Elijah taking control asked ,"did mother speak of the to you guy too"?

Everyone nod their head

"Ok ",said Elijah ,"first we find rebekah love first then Kol then Nik then me because I was older when I die so ."

"I "love" you plan but we are going to find love," Nik said

"OMG!High school", scream Rebekah

"Hell no ,"shout Nik and Kol at the same time.

Elijah "I did know that you guy want to die ,"question Elijah who was struggle to hold in his laughter.

"Fine groan," !Kol and Nik.

" But how are we going to enroll mother took away our compulsion! "ask Rebekah.

"Something tell me she already enroll," mumbled Elijah.

******next time it will talk more about the dream and how the originals feel they will not going to school until the 4 or 3 the chapter idk yet


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter will be broke down in to 4 part

PART 1 where Elijah get a visit from in his Esther dream

"Hello mother here to try to kill me and my siblings again, if that is so I will rip your heart out before you could even a word out of your mouth ,"harshly whispered Elijah.

"I am not here to kill you or you siblings I just here to inform you of the curse I put on you guys ,"told Esther .

"What curse,"asked Elijah.

"The curse to turn you and your siblings into teenagers ,"repiled Esther.

"Why teenagers why not let us keep our age ,"asked Elijah.

"Because you guys one true loves are teenagers that why,"stated Ester.

"How do you know that they are our true love,"question Elijah raise a eyebrow like he doubt what his mother is saying.

"I AM THOUSAND YEAR OLD WITCH CREATED A WHOLE NEW SPECIE YOU THINK I CAN NOT CREATE A SPELL TO FIND TRUE LOVE ,"yelled a very pissed off Ester.

"It not that I do not think you couldn't I should have ask why ,"told Elijah.

"I believe that you guys especially Klaus would not be monsters any more your be happy finally,"told Ester in a soft more love tone.

"Ok what is the curse and tell me something about the girl I will fall in love with,"said Elijah.

"The curse is that you will be human with all you vampire abilities minus your compulsion and blood lust ," said Ester .Elijah what about to ask about school when Ester start talking again ."Do not worry about school I enroll you already and the last part to the curse is that if you don't have your true love fall in love with you by the time you reach the age you die you will die," told Ester.

"Also the girl that fall in love with you and Vice versa is a face you see ,"whispered Ester before disappear in a cloud of smoke.

PART 2 where Kol get a visit from in his Esther dream

"Mother what are you doing here did Finn final get sick of you ,"asked a snarky Kol.

"Shh foolish child of my mine I here to tell you about the curse I put on you and sibling ,"yelled Ester .

"I Don't care", told a even more annoyed Kol.

"Fine but here a hint your understand in the morning she is a witch a very powerful one,"stated Ester before going in to a cloud of smoke .

"Tyke,"mumbled Kol .

Kol went back to his dream of snapping Klaus 's neck for boxing him for 100 years .

PART 3 where klaus get a visit from in his Esther dream

"Hello Niklaus,"whispered Esther in a sinister voice .

"Mother,"growled Klaus as his eye turn yellow.

" I not here to hurt you or your sibling I came to have a nice conversation with my bastard son,"told Ester .

" Tell me mother before I send you back to hell maybe this time the devil won't let you come back,"said Klaus.

"A gift to find you and your sibling one true love,"spoke Esther in a sweet voice.

"What is the catch with magic there alway a hidden trick ,"asked Klaus.

" Very smart boy if you don't you will die at the age you die a 1000 years ago,"told Ester as she got happiness from Klaus's angry.

"What i should rip you heart out ," yelled Klaus as he jump at his mom.

"If you do you will never find her ( one true love),"told Ester .

"Why do I care I haven't had love for thousand year what a thousand more going to do ,"asked Klaus who was still was plot to kill Ester.

"I am in a good mood so I gave you a hint at the girl that is suppose to fall in love with you she has blonde hair and name start with a c,"whispered Ester.

"Your 're lying to me no one will ever love me ," yelled klaus as he transform into a wolf .

Ester took off run into the smoke like she did before barely escape wolf Klaus.

PART 4 where Rebekah get a visit from in her Esther dream

"Mother,"whispered Rebekah with tears in her eyes.

"Yes,"said Ester as she ran to meet Rebekah for hug.

Instead of hug Ester like Ester though Rebekah start to choke her.

"You think I would forgive you after you tire to kill me and my siblings plus you are the reason why Nik had such a bad childhood cause you just had to cheat you stupid bitch," yelled Rebekah.

"If you kill me your never know about the curse I put on you,"squeezed out Ester who was barely breathing.

"Ok 10 min ," told Rebekah as she took her hand off her mother neck.

"Fine the curse is your will became human and must find your one true love before you reach the age you die at just a hint about your one true love it is some one you meet in your 1000 years of living," said Ester .

"What ," asked Rebekah .

"What don't you get the about the curse the true love or death," questioned Ester.

"Why not kill us right off the back,"replied Rebekah.

"It was Finn dying wish to help you guys find love and if love did make you guys better people kill you ,"told Ester in a sad voice.

"Finn is dead,"said Rebekah as she broke down crying

"Bye Rebekah ," whispered Ester as she left Rebekah crying.

PART 5 Finn bring them all together to say goodbye

"What the blood hell I told you mother I don't care ," shouted Kol at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up Kol ,"told Rebekah .

"Be nice to Kol Rebekah," warned Elijah.

"She right Kol need to shut up with all of his yell with have super hearing for crying out loud it hurts Elijah said Klaus at he speed to snap Kol's neck.

"Stop it I did not bring you guys here to fight ," yelled Finn.

"Why did you bring us here then ,"asked Elijah.

"To say goodbye Elijah Lighten up live a little your not their father stop at like it ,Klaus we love you no matter what you do so little them have some fun,Kol stop being annoying ,and Rebekah stop love every guy who look at you bye,"whispered Finn .

"How did you die ," asked Kol at he was conscience again.

"Mother and father ," told Finn as he start to Fade .

"I love you guys," yelled Finn as he finally disappear send them all back to they and individual dreams.


End file.
